


5 Times Shawn Got Caught Sucking His Thumb

by tea_at_twilight_time



Series: that one psych ageplay au [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Thumb-sucking, im so embarrassed for myself tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+1 time he was caught using his pacifier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hello there I'm twily and I'm here to ruin the psych fandom

Oddly enough, it first happens at a crime scene.

He and Gus were in a different room from the detectives when it happens, luckily. Especially since Shawn wouldn't even have noticed he was doing it if Gus hadn't pointed it out by saying, "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Shawn responds, turning to look at Gus. Or tries to, at least. It was sort of difficult, seeing as his thumb was in his mouth. It came out as more of a muffled "hmmph?"

"What are you doing with your thumb there?" Gus asks again, gesturing to Shawn's mouth. Then suddenly, he gets up close to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, leans into Shawn's ear and whispers, "Are you going into headspace right now?"

"What? No!" Shawn says, but then he looks thoughtfully at his thumb. "Well, maybe. To be honest, I didn't even realize I was doing it."

Gus still looks worried, so Shawn says, "Look, it's fine, okay? It's probably not ever going to happen again."

\------------------------------------------------------

Gus catches Shawn with his thumb in his mouth at least three more times that day. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected, mostly due to the fact that my mental health hasn't been up to par for the past few days. I hope you guys like it!

"Okay, that's it, I'm getting you a pacifier."

Shawn removes his thumb from his mouth and whines, "What? Whyyyy?" He wipes his thumb off on the arm of his chair as Gus glares at him from his laptop.

"Because of stuff like that, Shawn! I'm sick of you wiping your saliva off on our furniture, it is _disgusting_!"

Shawn frowns and pulls his legs onto the chair so that he was kneeling and rests his arms on the top of the back of it. "Aww, c'mon, Gus, there's no need to resort to such dramatic means! Can't you just, I don't know, make me carry around a handkerchief wherever I go? There's no need for a pacifi-"

"It's too late for that. I've already ordered one."

"What?!" Shawn leaps out of his chair and runs to Gus' laptop, intent on canceling the order. Gus slams the laptop just as he reaches it.

"Shawn, you are not canceling this order."

"Dude, you are NOT getting me a pacifier!"

"Why not, Shawn? You're just going to keep sucking your thumb otherwise! Besides, we've already been doing this ageplay thing for a while now, it's kind of appropriate, don't you think?"

Shawn is quiet for a moment.

Then he grabbed Gus' laptop and ran out the door.

"Shawn? Shawn! Come back with that!" Gus yells, starting off after his friend. "That's not going to work! I've changed my password since you last got into my laptop! You won't be able to get in!"

He's able to corner Shawn and snatch his laptop back. Shawn stomps his foot as Gus leaves to put his laptop back on the desk.

"It's not fair!" Shawn shouts after him, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "I don't want or need a pacifier! I don't, I don't, I don't!"

Gus walks back to Shawn, shaking his finger at him. "Oh no. Oooohhhh no, you are NOT having a temper tantrum on me."

"I'm not having a temper tantrum!" Shawn screams, stomping his feet. He shoves past Gus and sits at the desk. He opens Gus's laptop and taps something in.

He frowns, and looks up at Gus. "You changed your password?" he asks, sounding distraught.

"Yes, I did. I already told you that, Shawn!"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because, Shawn, I was tired of you sneaking onto my laptop and moving my stuff around!"

Shawn goes quiet and Gus turns around to make dinner.

"Wait! Gus!" Shawn say suddenly.

Gus stops and turns around. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives Shawn a _look_.

Shawn slips out of his chair and, head bowed and arms behind his back, starts toward Gus. He stops in front of him and tries his most charming smile. "Gus Gus?"

Gus doesn't react, aside from saying, "Yes Shawn?"

Shawn gets down on his knees puts his arms around Gus's waist. He stares up at him and continues to smile, and batting his eyelashes he says, "Pweeeaase cancel the order?"

Gus says nothing.

"Or at least tell me your 'puter password?"

Gus slowly uncrosses his arms and places a hand on Shawn's head. He gently started running his fingers through Shawn's hair.

"Shawn?"

Shawn buries his face in Gus's hip. "Mhmm?"

"I'm going to go make dinner now."

Gus removes Shawn's arms from his waist and walks into the kitchen, leaving Shawn to fall on his face and yelp in surprise.

Shawn pushes himself up into a kneeling position and shouts, "C'mon, Gus, really? All I want is your computer password so I can cancel this dumb order!"

When Gus doesn't respond, Shawn yells, "Okay, fine! Get the dumb pacifier if you want! I'm not gonna use it!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about posting this tbh, so if you liked it, pls hit that kudos button for me!


End file.
